deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Heinel
Heinel, also known as Heinelrooy is a playable character in Knights in the Nightmare. Base Stats Website Description A mysterious eye-patched knight that very few know much about. She fights with the true spirit of a warrior. Tome Description "She is a mysterious woman who does not speak much, but she has the trust of all her superiors. Heinel lost an eye years ago while fighting her bitter rival, Yuga. She is always in competition with herself to become better, and although she may seem unemotional at times, she constantly fights for the greater good." Quotes 'Pause Talk:' *On Yuga, An Honorable Foe: "I could never forget that man..." *On Yuga, An Honorable Foe: "We didn't finish it. We had both won, and both lost." *On Yuga, A Honorable Foe: "To have killed each other would have been futile." *On Oswald, A Wise Man: "He has a calm about him that earns him trust." *On Oswald, A Wise Man: "I heard he declined to fight for the 1st Order." *On Oswald, A Wise Man: "He would make a strong officer if he wanted." *On Oswald, A Wise Man: "He is unpopular with the high ranks. They watch him." *On Ganosh, A Subordinate: "I heard he objected to Oswald being transferred." *On Ganosh, A Subordinate: "Not even a man like him could benefit the prince." *On Frabela, A Capable General: "The generals is a highly skilled knight. That's all." *On Silvano, A Frontline Lady: "Lady Silvano is essential to the order." *On Silvano, A Frontline Lady: "She has long, raven black hair. It seems obstructing." *On Natalie, A Strong Girl: "I've heard she knows a few things about survival." *On Otto, A Rumor Target: "Otto is a man I never hear good things about..." *On Otto, A Rumor Target: "Bribe money in his mouth, he heels at the cardinal." *On Nordich, A Worthless One: "I choose not to know or care about the prince." *"One's greatest enemy is one's self." *"This is not the time for idle conversation." *"We crave strength because we are naturally weaklings." *"There is nothing more to say." *"This is not the time or place for melancholy." *On Melissa, A Winged One: "Unless it was trickery, that woman bore wings..." *On Melissa, A Winged One: "She seemed to be searching for something..." *On Marietta, A Winged One: "What could that angel-being have been looking for...?" *On Marietta, A Winged One: "I hope this is not a sign of things to come..." *On Marietta, A Winged One: "I will seek her out. To wait would be folly." *"We are weak as individuals, together we are knights!" 'Using Key Item:' *"That day was burned into my memory with this scar." *"I was young then..." 'Recruitment:' *"To turn away from morality is to lose courage. To war!" 'Level Up:' *"For me...? Thank you." *"This is the greatest reward a warrior can expect..." *"Words... do not express the gratitude I feel." *"I am... joyous." 'Exile:' *"Though I have no choice, I do not accept this fate." 'Dying in battle:' *"My soul shall illuminate the path of the departed..." Category:Knights in the Nightmare Characters Category:Knights Category:Characters